


That Damned Cave

by catboxe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Humour?, Hybrids, Treasure Hunting, Wilboar, all platonic relationships - Freeform, more to be tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboxe/pseuds/catboxe
Summary: Wilbur and Tommy receive a map from Tubbo that he found in the forest, leading to a place of treasure.What happens next may surprise you! Not clickbait.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, platonic - Relationship
Kudos: 22





	That Damned Cave

Wilbur fumbled around with the map that was currently in his hands, trying to make sure they were on the path to the self proclaimed ‘treasure’ this map said it led to. Wilbur sighed, bringing the map closer to his face.

“I have no fuckin’ idea where this ‘treasure’ is, Tommy. Are you sure this isn’t a trap or something?”

“Psh! Of course not, Tubbo gave me this map! He would never lead us to a trap.”

Tommy then paused, thinking for a moment. “He did say he found this in the middle of a forest, though. Doubt it would lead to anything dangerous.”

Wilbur nodded, trying to push down the feeling of pure rage due to the child next to him. “Alright, anyways it looks like this ‘treasure’ is around - “

Wilbur stopped, looking up at his surroundings and taking it in. And then he realized something.

“Are you kidding me? It’s actually real?”

The place that contained the treasure was more or less of a complex cave, the trees around it were blooming and seemed to be overgrown to the point that mother nature couldn’t take it back. The stone of the cave itself had this purple tint to it, a greyish purple. 

Wilbur turned over to look at Tommy, “You know if we die, it’s Tubbo's fault, right?”

Tommy laughed, looking back over to Wilbur. “Oh come on, nothing will happen to us! It will be completely fine.” 

The two shared a smile before they continued into the cave.


End file.
